


Below the Surface

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Even in high school both of them are tremendously attracted to each other, however, love is not enough,or is it?





	Below the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin entered Saint James just as the bell rang signaling the starting of his last high school year.

 As he reached his home class and opened the door, he saw Kinney nuzzling Lindsay’s neck. 

“Morning Kinney, _dear_ ” sneered the blond while passing in front of his desk. 

“Fuck off Taylor!” answered the brunet with a little hidden smile that died as soon as he saw his secretly loved blond taking a seat beside Hobbs.

Justin threw his backpack to the floor and sat near Chris, he leaned in and the other blond gave him a little kiss and a big loving smile.


End file.
